Biological effects such as DNA crosslinking, cell uptake, cell clonigenic and growth inhibition in vitro are compared with in vivo tumor inhibition with antitumor agents linked to the copolymer DIVEMA. Methotrexate and activated sulfhydryl derivatives of cyclophosphamide are investigated.